Dinner Date
by GoAwayAnna
Summary: Alexis and Beckett have a discussion over dinner. Set in early S6.


Alexis didn't have class for a few hours and it was Beckett's day off. Martha had just moved out and Castle was at a meeting at Black Pawn all day so it was just Beckett and Alexis. Things between them had been awkward, if a little tense, since Beckett had moved back from DC and she just wanted to make sure that Alexis understood her intentions.

She approached Alexis, who was studying at the kitchen island, and sat beside her. Alexis spotted Beckett out of the corner of her eye, her hand hovering over her notes. She turned to face her soon-to-be stepmother and offered a small smile.

"Hey, Beckett, what's up?" Alexis asked, sensing the nervousness coming from the woman across from her.

Beckett smiled back and huffed a small sigh. "Okay," Beckett began. "Look, I know that things between us have been a little tense, especially after DC." Alexis nodded, glancing down at her notes, then finding the woman's eyes again. "And I was just wondering if," she paused as if gathering her courage, "maybe, you'd like to talk about it. Over dinner."

Alexis didn't really know how to feel. She took a breath and looked at her notes, thinking it over. She could sense Beckett's tension, so she looked at the woman sitting across from her, placed a hand over hers, and said, "Yeah, Beckett. I'd like that."

Beckett's smiled was huge and her breath seeped out of her in a long sigh. "Okay," was all she said as she spun around and pranced around the island to make her coffee. Alexis just smiled at her back.

Later that evening, Castle came home to his wife getting ready in the bathroom. Her hair was curled and she was putting on her makeup, something she didn't normally do on her day off. He approached her from behind, careful not to jostle her and mess her up, and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Did I forget our date?"

She closed her eyes and nestled into him a bit, a soft smile dancing across her face. "No," she said gently, moving out of his arms to resume getting ready. "Actually, Alexis and I are going to dinner."

He looked at her with a surprised look on his face. "You and Alexis? Dinner? Should I be worried?"

She chuckled as she applied her mascara. "No, babe, despite what you think, not everything is about you." She rolled her eyes at his mock offense, then continued. "No, I just wanted to sit down with her and talk about DC, about you and me, about all of this," she waved her hand around to signify everyone in the house.

Castle just smiled at her again and planted another kiss to her cheek. "Okay then. You look great, by the way." Her smile and _Thanks_ followed him out of the bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Beckett and Castle were in the living room, Castle watching his fidgeting fiancée with a look of pride, but Beckett unable to stop moving despite his calm. Alexis was upstairs changing. "Relax, Kate," Castle said. "You'll be fine."

Beckett shot him a nervous smile and continued to walk around the kitchen and living room. "Thanks," she said quietly. Just then, they heard footsteps as Alexis descended the stairs. Castle stood to greet his daughter.

"Hey, sweetie," he said, placing a kiss to her forehead. "You look beautiful."

She hugged him and said, "Thanks, Dad," then looked at Beckett. "You ready, Beckett?"

Kate made her way toward the two Castles, grabbed her purse, and said, "Yeah, let's do it."

Saying their goodbyes, the women made their way out of the loft and to the restaurant. When they finally got to their table, the crowd and the wine helped Beckett relax a little. They made polite small talk, waiting until their food got there to delve in.

After taking a bite of salmon, Beckett began. "So, your dad and I are engaged now." Lame. It was a lame start, but Beckett was still working up the courage to say more.

"Yes," Alexis said, trying to calm Beckett with a smile. "I'm happy for you guys."

Ever unsure, Beckett replied with: "You are?"

Alexis gave a small huff of amusement and said, "Yeah, Kate. I know that I haven't always been your biggest cheerleader, but my dad is happy and you're happy, so I'm happy."

"Okay," Beckett replied, letting out the breath she didn't realize she'd been holding in. "I just want to make sure that you know what's on my mind; where I'm at in this relationship."

Beckett realized how weird that sounded when Alexis's face scrunched up in confusion. "I just mean," she continued, "that I want to make sure that you know that I love your dad very much. He is the most important person in my whole world and I will do everything in my power to make sure he never again has to know the pain I put him through before we were together."

Not really knowing what to say to that, Alexis smiled and nodded, taking a bite of her alfredo. Beckett wasn't finished, though. "And I also want you to know that I have never and I _will_ never take sides between you and your father. I respect you and your relationship with your father too much to come between you two."

At this, Alexis smiled and said, "I appreciate what you've said and that you're willing to share this with me. It means a lot." Beckett smiled, nodded, and took another bite of salmon. However, she was a little shocked when Alexis continued. "I just don't want him to get hurt again. You've seemed to hurt him quite a few times over the past five years and that makes me nervous."

The fact that her fear was totally justified crushed Beckett. She grabbed Alexis's hand and tried very hard to convey to the younger woman that she was being sincere. "I know, Alexis," she started. "And I accept responsibility for that, but now I want to be the cause of his happiness." Alexis smiled at her, but Beckett wanted Alexis to understand, so she continued.

"Alexis, can I tell you about how my life changed when I met your dad?" She huffed a small laugh at herself and shook her head. "That sounds so stupid, but it's totally true; he changed my life."

Not really having any other option, Alexis nodded her head and took another bite of pasta.

Beckett took a deep breath and dove in. "Well you know about my mom's murder and how miserable I was." The young woman nodded sympathetically. "That was when your dad came into my life. You were there. 'Where would you like it?' is what he asked me; the first words he ever said to me." She laughed at the memory and Alexis joined her. "Anyway, from then on, my world was turned upside down. He brought laughter back into my life, he helped me see light again after spending so long in the dark."

Alexis's face softened. She didn't realize how much she didn't understand Beckett's point of view and she was grateful for this dinner. So when Beckett continued, Alexis listened intently.

"I thought I hated him for it, but then as the months went on, I realized that I really liked him. He was sweet, he was funny, he was a great father, and he seemed to really care about me like no one else had."

Alexis interrupted her. "He did. He still does."

Beckett's smile was larger than life and it spread to Alexis. "I know, and I feel the same way about him now, but back then I was so scared, Alexis. I was so damaged, _so_ damaged, and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to feel for him the way he felt for me. I didn't want to put him through that."

Compassion and understanding took over Alexis's face. Finally, after a long pause, Beckett added, "You know the expression 'Come as you are', right?" Alexis nodded. "Well I felt like I couldn't do that with your dad, I felt like I wasn't good enough for him."

Beckett's eyes filled a little, so she paused to compose herself. Alexis grabbed her hand and squeezed. "He's always loved you, Kate."

Beckett swallowed hard and shook her head clear. "I know that, but, like I said, I thought I was too damaged and that I would end up hurting him. But then I got shot and I realized that I could make myself enough for him." She would never be good enough for him, but he still loved her for some reason. The thought brought a smile to her face. Alexis waited patiently for her to continue. "The night you graduated was when I almost fell from the building. And I want you to know that I so badly wanted to see you graduate, and I'm so sorry I missed it."

Alexis looked at her plate, remembering her special night and how miserable her dad was despite the happiness of the occasion. He was miserable because of her, because she had pushed him away yet again. Pushing past the memories of that emotional night, Alexis offered a small smile and said, "I know," somehow knowing that was true, and then, "Its okay. You can be there for the next one."

Beckett absolutely beamed and said, "Front and center, baby." They both laughed and took a few more bites of their meal before Beckett continued with her story. "Anyway, after I almost died _again_ , I realized that life was too short and that your dad loved me and I loved him, so why wait anymore? Putting it off all those years was stupid when everything I needed was right in front of me the whole time. I began spending more time with him outside of work and I realized that I was done searching. I had found the one person in this world who could give me everything I needed." Alexis smiled. "He knew me better than I knew myself; he still does. He knows just what to say, when to say it, how to comfort me, how to love me in a way that makes me feel priceless."

Alexis was enraptured watching Beckett talk about her dad like this. She could see and hear the love pouring from every word; Beckett seemed as if she couldn't get enough of Castle and that thought comforted Alexis tremendously.

"I'm so glad you guys finally made it work," she offered. "I had my doubts, but now I think you guys can really be the forever deal."

"That's the plan," Beckett said with a smile. "But I also want you to know that it isn't just your dad I'm interested in." Alexis looked at her, confused. Beckett continued. "I am here for you, Alexis. I know I'll never be your mother, and I wouldn't want to try to replace your mother, but I am here. I care about you so much and you have become such an important part of my life. Just know that you can come to me with anything, okay?"

Alexis stared at the woman sitting across from her in awe. She had never really thought of Beckett like that, honestly. To her, Beckett was just someone to call about her dad. She kind of liked the idea of a closer relationship with Beckett, though, since her mom really _wasn't_ around all that much. Finally, she smiled at Beckett and said, "Thank you, Kate. I really appreciate that, and I appreciate this dinner. I feel a lot better about things between us."

Beckett smiled at her and said, "Me too. Now let's eat this delicious food before it gets cold." They ate dinner and returned home arm-in-arm, smiling and laughing, much to the amusement and excitement of Castle.


End file.
